


their hour upon the stage

by lostinthefire



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: D/s, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job well done after an opening night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their hour upon the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Kink)bingo again. Of course allaroughdraft did a lovely job reading this over and making sure that I wans't crazy when I decided to take the kink in this direction.

Incandescent.

That's what is said about them, what's always said about them. Their performance had been absolutely incandescent, he had been incandescent. They hear it even before they go out for their bows and afterward at the bar. Everyone is impressed, everyone thinks they're wonderful.

But they're not waiting to hear what everyone thinks, in fact a good part of both Geoffrey and Ellen don't even care all that much (though it would be a lie to say they didn't care at all. Of course they cared, they couldn't help but care.). They want to know what he says, what he thinks because in the end that's who matters to them, him and each other.

Oliver smiles, the expression honest and true and he kisses both of them on the cheek as soon as he gets the chance

A work well done, he tells them afterward. Geoffrey only gives a wide grins and Ellen laughs, the smile lighting up her face and the sight making the men follow her example.

A work well done.

They revel in the knowledge, the both of them. They savor the approval and know that when he says it, he means it. They did well, they did what they were supposed to. The three of them stand there and laugh, enjoying the after show high and all the joys that come with it.

All three of them know that they got to be a part of something amazing that night. Geoffrey and Ellen were the threads that Oliver weaved together into something magical and no matter how many times it's happened, how many times the three of them have worked and worked to bring a play to life, it never stops feeling brilliant.

They made words live, phrases breath and a story declare itself to the world upon the stage.

They put on a show, they drew an audience up out of their seats and moved them both to laughter and tears. They made people feel, they brought them to life in the same way they brought the story they told.

And they did it well. They made him proud.

He buys them the first round of drinks and the three sit there, enjoying everything they had done. Oliver still tells the that they're brilliant, that it's the best he's ever seen. Geoffrey and Ellen exchanged pleased looks, the satisfaction clear in both their eyes.

Oliver only laughs when he notices the two of them, taking another drink. The other two follow suit because that's what tonight was for, drinking and laughter and revelry in all forms.

And that was how they were going to spend their night, reveling in everything they can, in each other, in the play, in the praise of the audience and their fellow actors, in a work well done. Then tomorrow they would get up, get dressed and get to do the whole thing all over again.

The life they lead, the life they share is a wonderful one sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
